Percabeth at Goode
by athenaowl13
Summary: Annabeth attends Goode for the first time along with Percy, whose there for his second year. What surprises will be awaiting them?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Characters, just the plot!**

**This is my first fanfiction so please read, review and enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Awakening<p>

Percy POV

'Nearly there, not far now' I told myself as I stopped and caught my breath. I shifted the unconscious form of Annabeth Chase, my amazing girlfriend, into a more practical position over my shoulder; I took a deep breath and carried on running, anxious to get her inside as quick as possible.

I ran into my apartment where my mum, Sally, and my step-dad, Paul were watching TV. I ran straight into my room and laid her gently down on my bed, pulling the covers up around her cold body. Sally and Paul rushed into my room behind me and gasped as they saw Annabeth, lying as still as a corpse, her face pale. I ran to the kitchen and found a Camp Half Blood cup, willing it to be filled with nectar. Rushing back to her side, I gently lifted her, supporting her back as I tipped the drink into her mouth. I laid her back down and after several agonizing moments she gasped , taking in deep breaths of air. She sat up in my bed and rubbed her head, looking round in surprise.

"What happened?" she asked me in a dazed voice. So I explained to her exactly what had happened in the past hour or so: We were taking a leisurely stroll around the park when a police officer stopped us. Unfortunately, it wasn't just any old police officer; it was one from Hades a fury. Annabeth and I were fighting together, her with her Yankees cap on going at it from behind, and I in front distracting it as much as possible. But Annabeth had been whacked with its tail and thrown at the wall. The force knocked her unconscious.

As I finished my story, Annabeth cried "Oh, Percy thank you for saving me!" and she leaned in to me and kissed me lightly on the lips, ignoring the stares from my parents. But just as I was deepening the kiss, a bright light flashed at us from across the room.

It startled us both and Percy nearly fell over with fright! I laughed at him and stared at the light as Chiron's face flicked into view.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth" Chiron said as greeting. "I heard you were both going to be attending Goode High School this year and I would very much appreciate any help you give in searching for new demigods. We haven't had any new campers in a while."

"Don't worry Chiron. We will be willing to help. We will bring back all the half-bloods we can find!" I said enthusiastically as Percy sat on the floor next to the bed listening intently to our conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Any ideas on what to put in the next chapter are welcome. Please review! Thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! This is officially my second chapter! Thanks to anyone who has already or is going to review. It is much appreciated. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm sounding. I groaned, rolled over and hit the button to make it shut up. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked around my room trying to remember where I was- at Percy's. I grabbed my clothes from the back of the chair where I had laid them the night before and slowly walked to the bathroom. I changed and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Sally and Paul were already there. Paul was reading the newspaper whilst Sally was typing something on her laptop.

She looked up when I walked in and smiled "Good morning Annabeth, would you mind going to wake up Percy please. He always manages to sleep through his alarm"

"Of course Sally" I smiled and headed into Percy's bedroom. I watched his sleeping form for a few moments before shaking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Percy, wake up. You have to get ready for school" Obviously, nothing happened. So I went to the kitchen and grabbed his plate of blue pancakes off the table. I went back to his room and wafted them under his nose. He was awake in an instant.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, up you get" and I walked out the room. Much to his annoyance, I took the pancakes with me. I continued to the kitchen and sat down next to Sally, helping myself to some pancakes. They were amazing; maybe even better than the ones at camp.

Percy walked in the room then dressed in sea green tee shirt, black jeans and matching green converses. He smiled at me then sat down at the table to begin eating his breakfast. He ate loads. Where he put it all I had no idea. He reminded me of a satyr because they never stop eating, especially one like Coach Hedge.

Paul got up from the table, put his plate in the sink and went to the door to get his shoes. When they were on, hi looked at us and smiled "Are you two ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we are" I replied and led Seaweed Brain outside to the car. It was a quiet journey to Goode. No one really had much to say. As we pulled into the car park Paul said, "Here we are. Have a good day and I will see you in English later".

"Thanks Paul" we said as we climbed out of the car. Percy already had his schedule, seeing as he had started a few days before. So he headed off to meet his friends whilst I walked along the corridors towards the main reception. A nice looking lady with red- brown hair and a wide smile on her lips sat behind the desk. She looked up when I walked in.

"Ah, you must be our new student, Annabeth Chase"

"Yes I am" She handed me my schedule which also had my locker number and combination on it. I took it gratefully and headed in the general direction of my locker, anxious to get the heavy bag of books off my shoulder.

I heard a few wolf whistles as I made my way down the corridor. I glared in the general direction it came from and a voice came up behind me and said…


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, I know that I only started writing it a few days ago but all ideas are welcome. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, only the plot.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"Yo, wow, you're hot! I'm Jack by the way, Captain of the Basketball team. Can I be of assistance?" He asked "What about dinner Friday night. I can pick you up at 8?"

"It's nice to meet you Jack, I'm Annabeth Chase" I introduced myself "I think I can find my way round on my own thanks. Oh and about Friday, I already have a boyfriend. His name is Percy Jackson" He stood there gaping at me. Once he had recovered he said

"There is no way you are Jackson's girlfriend. Anyway he claims to have one who is living in San Francisco. So let me take you to him and we will find out whether you are or if you are just trying to get out of going on a date with me."

I agreed and followed him over to a group of kids hanging out by a row of lockers. There were about 5 of them all together. They were all being watched by everyone else though they took no notice. As I walked I listened in to some of the whispered conversations the kids were having. Percy was included in all of them.

"Hey Jackson, this girl here claims she's your girlfriend". Percy and his group all turned and stared at me. Percy's sea green eyes locked with mine with a questioning look. I shook my head telling him silently that I would tell him later. He nodded in response and flung his arms round me and lifted me up, spinning me round, proving that I was his girlfriend. Once he out me down, he smirked at Jack and kissed me in that soft but passionate way.

"Ewwww!" said one of Percy's friends.

"Shut up Matt" said Percy.

"Sorry but who are you Percy already has a girlfriend who lives in San Francisco" said one of the girls in the group.

"Oh, guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend from camp who lives in San Francisco. She came back a few days ago." Percy turned to me, "Annabeth this is Matt, Nicola, Lisa, and Alex and of course, you already know Grover" I smiled at everyone in greeting and lent into Percy who put his arm round my shoulder. Jack mumbled something to himself before glaring at each of us and stalking of. I turned to my locker and shoved my books in taking out the ones I need for tutor.

Just then the bell rang and we turned in the direction of Mr Smith's class.

**Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be longer. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe this is my fourth chapter! I'm so happy! I just want to say that I will be grateful to any ideas you have, that you want me to include.**

Chapter 4:

Percy POV

I nearly fell asleep in tutor, it was so dull… ok, _nearly_ is a bit of an understatement! I did fall asleep a few times. Only to be woken up moments after by Annabeth saying that we should listen because the school rules 'are very important'. To be honest, they are important, but I'd heard them all before- last year. Now, I'm not saying that I have an amazing memory and I remember them word to word because I don't. Actually, I can hardly remember any of them, which is probably why I end up with so many detentions! But I don't care. I was jolted awake again when the bell rang signalling it was time for English with Paul… I mean Mr Blofis. I groaned and stood up from my chair, picked up my bag, took her hand and led her to our next class.

We took our seats at the back of the class and waited for the rest of the students to arrive, which was weird really as I'm usually one of the late ones. It is probably just a result of having Annabeth here. Just then Grover came in and sat on my other side. The leader of the 'Popular' group- Victoria-took her seat on the other side of the class and stared at me. So naturally I glared back and smirked when she turned away, knowing I'd won. Annabeth then looked at me with a questioning look so I explained

"That's Victoria, the one with about an inch of makeup plastering her face and a really, really short skirt. She's the leader of the 'popular' gang. She likes me and was asking me out all of last year and the few days of school before you came. Of course though, you don't have to worry. I turned her down, like a zillion times".

Annabeth turned to Victoria and had a silent staring contest before turning back to me "I can see why you don't like her. She's even worse than Drew! She really resembles a clown!" At that we both burst out laughing and the whole class stared at us in confusion but we ignored them.

After that, the class went by fairly smoothly, I mean there were no monsters or anything and the school is still standing, which is a result. The only annoying thing is that Victoria never stopped staring at us the entire time. But Annabeth, Grover and I were far too busy laughing and joking to care. When the bell rang we gathered up our stuff and headed over to Greek class the only class I will be passing with perfect grades… I hope. If not then there is something very wrong with me seeing as I am fluent in Greek!

When we got there, we were late. Surprising really! We took the last 3 seats in the class. Annabeth and I were next to each other whilst Grover was the other side of the classroom. Mrs Collins was not happy.

"As a punishment, Mr Jackson and you Miss Chase, shall come up to the front of the class and have a nice long conversation in Greek" The whole class laughed at us because, you see, they do not know we can speak Greek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was reading The Blood of Olympus, which is amazing by the way! This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Percy POV

Annabeth and I walked up to the front of the class with anxious expressions on our faces, trying to make it look like they were scared. Of course, Grover knew better and was trying to cover up a laugh with a coughing fit.

I thought I would start the conversation politely. I turned to Miss Collins.

"Συγνώμη που αργήσαμε να έρθουμε στην τάξη αλλα είχαμε ενα πολύ συμαντικό θέμα να τακτοποιήσουμε" (AN- He said "We are very sorry for being late to class but we had an important matter to take care of"). The look on her face was priceless and we both burst out laughing at both her and the class's expressions. They were obviously extremely shocked that we know Greek. We were laughing for a good few minutes. I was just thinking that that was the most fun I'd had for a few weeks when I had an idea…

"Άνναμπεθ, ξέρεις, αν ο Προπονητής Χέντζ δεν ήταν παντρεμένος, νομίζω οτι αυτός και η Κυρία Κόλλινς θα ήταν ένα αρκετά καλό ζευγάρι!" (AN- "Annabeth, you know if Coach Hedge wasn't married, I think him and Miss Collins would make quite a good couple!") I said laughing harder as Miss Collins blushed bright red.

"Για πρώτη φορά, Πέρσυ συμφωνώ απόλυτα- εννοώ είναι και οι δυο αρκετά κοντοί οπότε δεν υπάρχει διαφορά ύψους να τους ανησυχεί" (AN- "For once, Percy I completely agree- I mean there're both quite short so there isn't a height difference to worry about") Annabeth replied with a smile making Miss Collins even angrier.

"Επίσης, ο Προπονητής μυρίζει σαν κατσίκα αλλά ούτε αυτό δεν θα είναι πρόβλημα εφόσον και αυτή μοιάζει με μια!" (AN- "Also, Coach Hedge smells like goat but that wouldn't be a problem because she actually looks quite like one!") We both burst out laughing but stopped when we heard a goat bleat. Everyone turned to look at Grover who was also laughing.

"What are you laughing at Mr Underwood?" the teacher asked.

"Just their conversation" he said as everyone looked at him in awe.

When they turned back to us, we were both wiping tears from our eyes, clutching our sides.

"You will _both_ return to your seats and see me in detention after school". We took our seats and didn't speak again for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson everyone jumped up from their seats and rushed out the door. When we got to the canteen for lunch, I held Annabeth's hand and led her over to where my friends were sat. We sat and begun eating. I- obviously- had blue pancakes while Annabeth had a panini.

"Man, what is the deal with blue food?" Matt asked me.

"Inside joke" I responded and looked at Annabeth who was chuckled lightly and brought out a bottle of blue coke from her bag.

"Annabelle, I have to tell you something" said a voice from behind. We turned to see Jack standing there.

Annabeth stood up and faced him "What do you want, oh and its Annabeth not Annabelle"

"I don't care what your name is I just wanna do this" he replied. He leaned in quickly and kissed her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away and punched him in the face. Much to my amusement, he fell over backwards, his nose dripping with blood.

The whole cafeteria fell silent around us. Just as Annabeth was about to hurt him more, I jumped up and put my arms around her waist, restraining her.

Just then Mr Blofis came over and assessed the scene. I told him what had happened and he sent Jack to matron to get his nose sorted out.

Once he was gone, Paul turned to us: "Annabeth, I understand why you punched him but was it really necessary?"

Before she could answer, I cut in "It wasn't her fault. If she hadn't of punched him I would've done. And her ADHD playing up"

"Ok then, no punishment but I can't cover for you again. Next time I will have to give you a detention" he said and walked off out of the cafeteria.

Annabeth and I sat back down at the table.

"So, you're ADHD too?" Nicola asked Annabeth.

"Yes" She said "I'm also dyslexic". I finished eating my pancakes and moved my arm around her waist. Instinctively, she leant into my side and rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed that way until the bell rang and we rushed off to our next class- maths.

Maths flew by. Annabeth had to help me a bit but overall, it was quite easy. At the end of the lesson, we headed back to our Miss Collins' class for our 2 hour detention. It was going to be a long evening…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't know when I will be able to post another chapter because I have loads of homework. That's also why this chapter is a bit short. Sorry. I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter so please, please, please let me know what you think. Any ideas are welcome too. I don't own anything! Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

Back at Percy's house, after a long and uneventful detention, we sat on his bed doing our homework. I had to help Percy with most of his as he doesn't pay any attention in class whatsoever. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how much of a seaweed brain he is. When we were 12, I came up with seaweed brain because 1) his father's Poseidon and 2) sometimes he is so slow that it makes you wonder if his head is actually full of seaweed. I wouldn't be surprised if it is. However, he started calling me wise girl because my mother's Athena and all that. I hate that name. He hates his name. We're even really.

I was brought back to the present by Percy kissing me. I had obviously been ignoring his questions because he gets very annoyed when he has to wait for an answer. I'm used to it though as it's only his ADHD playing up.

I kissed him back for a while until a knock on the door made us jump apart. My hand flew down to my waist where my dagger was hidden and Percy's hand was in his pocket in a matter of seconds.

"Hey guys it's just me" Grover said poking his bead round the door. He said blushing as he realised what he had walked in on. My face grew hot and I turned back to my work trying to hide my embarrassment. Grover has been staying at Percy's house whilst he has been attending Goode because he didn't fancy staying at a hotel on his own for the whole year. Sally, of course, had been delighted when she found out.

"S-sally said to tell you that, errr- dinner's ready." Grover stuttered awkwardly. He left quickly, anxious to get away from us. Percy leaned over and kissed me one last time before getting up off the bed and offering me his hand, which I gladly took.

Once in the kitchen, Percy and I took our seats at the table along with Grover, Paul and Sally. Sally was looking between the 3 of us. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I guessed that Grover had told them what had happened. Paul couldn't stop smiling at us. Percy groaned loudly causing everybody to laugh and me to blush.

We helped ourselves to Sally's homemade blue pizza, which was delicious as always. Percy's face lit up with his trademark lopsided grin as he took a bite.

"So how was your first day Annabeth?" Sally asked me.

"Oh, it was really good. I mean, we showed a very long demonstration on how to speak Greek. English was fun as well." I answered, to which Paul smiled.

"And we got a detention" Percy added, which nobody was surprised about.

Dinner passed fairly quickly after that. We headed to our rooms: Grover would share with Percy and I would sleep in the spare room. Percy didn't seem to like that idea.

"Mum" he whined "I want to share with Annabeth"

"Give me an excellent reason why you need to share a room Perseus Jackson"

"Well… Annabeth still has nightmares about T-t-tar, about that place and I' the only one who can calm her down please" He begged. I was in the bathroom getting changed and listening to their heated discussion through the door. I gathered up my things once I was ready and headed out into the hall.

"Sorry Sally, I don't want to be a bother. I really don't mind where we sleep. Anywhere is fine. I assure you. And don't worry about my nightmares they're not as bad anymore. I promise". I shot a glare in Percy's direction.

"Ok…well…" Sally looked between us, torn. "I know" she said after a minute of silence "Grover can share with you Perce and Annabeth can have the spare room, like the original plan and we will see if it works well. If not we can change it for tomorrow."

All three of us said our goodnights then headed off into our rooms, whilst Sally went to find Paul in the living room.

I shut my door, climbed into bed and unwillingly turned out the light. I dreaded going to sleep because weren't as bad as Percy had made them out to be. They were worse.

**Thank you sooo much for the support. I am grateful for any reviews. Please let me know what you think. I am loving writing this story for you and I'm sorry for the slow updates and short chapters but school work is really high at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys! Sorry this isn't part of the story but I've been thinking about turning this story into a crossover with Harry Potter. It won't be the cliché where they go to Hogwarts though. I want it to be different. So, what about if Harry got expelled just before his fifth year (his hearing didn't go well) and the Dursleys move to New York. Harry and Dudley would attend Goode. What happens when Demigods and Wizards meet at high school? Please review or PM me to let me know if you think it is a goode (sorry!) / bad idea! If nobody like the idea I will carry on without the Wizards. Thank you so much for all your support, I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyy! I'm so sorry I haven't updated the proper story yet, but I want to thank you for letting me know what you think about the crossover idea with the wizards of Harry Potter. Now I'm updating, no more 'votes' will count. Here are the results:**

**Yes, the crossover idea is amazing! : 2**

**No, that is an awful idea! : 4**

**I know, the numbers are a bit pathetic, but thanks to those who voted, I am grateful! Soooo, NO WIZARDS!**

**Please carry on reading and reviewing!**

**Here's chapter 8 (my AN counted as a chapter!)**** :**

Chapter 8:

Percy POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I woke up with a start and nearly fell out of bed. Sitting up, I waited for my vision to clear and get used to the dark in mine and Grover's room. Once done, I jumped up and out of bed. Rushing into the hall, I nearly bumped straight into my mum and Paul who were in their PJs rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they made their way towards the scream. I pushed past them, into Annabeth's room and ran straight to her shaking, sleeping form. Kneeling down on the floor next to her bed, I brushed her hair away from her sweaty face. I heard my mum, Paul and Grover come into the room and stand silently, watching. I ignored them and shook her shoulders gently trying to wake her from the nightmare of Tartarus. She didn't stir. So, I bent my head into her neck and whispered into her hair.

"I'm here Annabeth, please wake up, please. We're together Annabeth. We're out, we're safe. Annabeth, I love you. You need to wake up. Please Annabeth, please."

I continued to whisper the same things over and over until she gradually came back to consciousness. I sighed in relief and supported her back as she sat up in bed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. I brushed them away with the back of my hand and sat up on the bed next to her, holding her as she cried into my shoulder. Again, I whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down.

I looked at my parent's and best friend's faces as they gave her the deepest looks of sympathy they could. I nodded my thanks to them. I brought my hand up to the back of Annabeth's head and stroked her hair or a while.

After a while, she lifted her head off my shoulders and moved so she was sitting on my lap. She wrapped her arms round my neck. I responded by wrapping my arms around her and resting them on the small of her back. She rested her forehead on mine and we sat that for a few moments, content and lost in each other's eyes. Leaning forward to give her a kiss, I heard a loud cough from behind her. We both looked round and glared at Grover who backed away from the intensity of both of our glares.

I sighed and stood up with Annabeth still in my arms. I placed her back in her bed. We all turned to leave but…

"Wait, Percy please"

Understanding what she wanted, I put on my best pleading face and stared and stared at my parents longingly. They had a quick whispered conversation, and then turned back to me.

"Alright Perce. But please remember, we will know if you do anything inappropriate." Paul smirked at me. I grinned and went and got into bed next to Annabeth, who promptly cuddled up to me. She rested her head on my chest and I smiled down at her, my arm wrapping themselves automatically around her.

Mum and Paul left the room to go back to bed leaving the three of us alone. Grover cleared his throat

"Erm well, I think I'll be going now" he stuttered. I just smirked. Once he had gone I turned my attention to my girlfriend who was staring up at me expectantly. Smiling, I bent my head and kissed her soft lips. I cupped her face in one hand and wiped away the last of the tears which lingered on her face. My free hand went to her hair, which I stroked lovingly.

After a few minutes, she, much to my disappointment, pulled away.

"I love you" she whispered to me before setting her head back on my chest and falling asleep.

"I love you too" I whispered, careful not to wake her. Pulling a few strands of her hair from my mouth, I smiled happily to myself and silently prayed to Hypnos (God of Sleep) for her to have a peaceful sleep for once.

He must have listened for she slept peacefully for the few hours that I lay awake underneath her. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was breathing in the amazing scent of her wavy hair.

**Thank you again to my faithful readers and reviewers. I really hope you are enjoying my story. Any ideas, I will be happy to include. Please let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeyyyyy! I'm so sorry about not updating for ages but i finally have over 1000 words in this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be even longer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of a BEEPING alarm. Lifting my head off Percy's chest, I leaned over him to see if he was awake. He wasn't. I wasn't really surprised; I mean I woke everyone up last night with my nightmares of Tartarus. But then again, this is Percy we're talking about so that probably didn't make a difference. He never wakes up in the morning and it is extremely difficult to keep him awake once you have managed to wake him. I remember a couple of times I have actually had to go find some blue pancakes to waft under his nose before he was properly awake.<p>

Careful not to wake him, I slowly got up, out of the bed. I grabbed my cloths which I laid in a pile the night before and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. I could hear Sally, Paul and Grover talking in the kitchen. They had obviously been up for a while.

In the bathroom, I got washed and changed. I put on a white t-shirt and a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans. Pulling on my orange camp zip-up hoodie, I made my way back to my room, where Percy was still snoring, laying in the exact same position as when I left him. To top that, he was drooling. No surprise.

In the kitchen, Sally set down a plate of her famous blue pancakes on the table in front of me. They smelled amazing. I started to eat them, savouring the taste. I looked up after I had finished the first one and saw both Paul and Sally eyeing me with strange expressions. No doubt they were worried about me after my nightmare last night.

"I'm fine. Honestly" I assured them but they didn't look convinced.

When I had finished all my pancakes, I got up from the table to go wake up Percy. In my room, I walked over to Percy's head and shook his shoulders. That didn't work so I leant down as if to whisper in his ear but instead shouted BLUE PANCAKES! He immediately woke and sat up with a start. He stared around the room.

"Where are the pancakes?" He asked in a worried voice. I laughed.

"They're in the kitchen Seaweed Brain. You can't have them until you're dressed, Sally's orders". I got up from my place next to the bed and grabbed my bag off the floor. I returned to the kitchen and joined Sally and Paul who were laughing at my method to wake up Percy.

Percy entered the kitchen 10 minutes later wearing a sea-green shirt that brought out his eyes, a grey zip-up hoodie and a pair of old jeans.

"Mornin' Mum, Paul, Grover" he said as he strode up behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist. He kissed the top of my head then whispered in my ear- checking if I was okay after my nightmare the previous night. I nodded in reply so he sat down in the chair next to me and started eating his pancakes. Sorry, did I say eating? I meant inhaling. They were gone in less than two minutes. He really could eat like a satyr. Where he puts all the food I really don't know, but then again, nobody knows. He grinned at everyone and we all burst out laughing.

Soon however, it was time to leave for school.

Once we arrived, we headed straight for our lockers, which surprise, surprise were all next to each other. Our friends came a few minutes after we got there and met us at the lockers. We all checked our timetables to find that Percy, Grover and I all had gym first and wouldn't see the others 'til lunch, but that didn't matter. All I could think about was what my first PE lesson would be like. Hopefully, it will be a breeze.

The bell rang and we headed to the changing rooms. We separated Grover and Percy in the boys and me in the girls, obviously! I headed straight to the corner away from the 'popular' group. I slipped off my jeans and pulled on my shorts. I turned and faced the wall as I took off my t-shirt and…

"Hey Anniebelle, what's with all the scars?" Victoria asked me in her sickly sweet voice. I turned around as I put on a t-shirt.

"That is none of your business" I sneered at her. I slipped my feet into my trainers and left the room and went to the gym. Grover and Percy were already in there and I immediately went to stand with them. Grover, hadn't changed since the 'condition' in his legs gave him a lifetime pass to no gym.

"The language department has decided it is officially Greek day, and I have decided to join in. So today, we will be doing an ancient Greek activity. Which will be… sword fighting!" Percy and I couldn't stop smiling at each other. Grover, who was now sat in the stands, was also grinning.

"So" the coach continued "I will need two volunteers to demonstrate how to fight. If they can't fight, I will be correcting their technique so the rest of you can use their example as something to copy later in the lesson. Now, who wants to demonstrate?"

Percy and my hand both shot up in the air. The coach pointed at us so we walked over to join him in front of the class. He asked us to collect a sword each from the box at the back of the room. We did so and groaned at how unbalanced they felt in our hands.

Once in position he counted us in. "3… 2… 1… FIGHT!" We fought. Attacking and defending, our wooden swords banging against each other in an unfamiliar way compared to the usual clang of metal. In a blur, we travelled around the room dodging each other's blows, ducking, rolling and stabbing. Neither of us was attempting to hurt the other, just disarm them. After 5 minutes of awed silence, we still hadn't broken sweat. Our fight went on for another 5/ 10 minutes before I managed to grab Percy's wrist, judo-flip him over my shoulder and point my sword at his chest.

"Dead" I said. He just stood up next to me sword still in hand as we bowed. As we already knew how to fight, we were told to go round the class as they were practising with their partners and correct anything they were doing wrong.

A few swords flew across the room because the student's grip on the handle was wrong. But that was easily corrected.

10 minutes before the bell, our class was dismissed from the hall to go get changed. Once I was changed, I met Percy and Grover in the corridor outside the changing rooms and we headed off towards our next lesson. As I said before, gym was a breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Not sure about you, but Victoria reminds me of a song called 'Reality Check' by M.A.D. You should listen. It's an awesome song!<strong>

**-A**


End file.
